1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair holder and a method for assembling the hair holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,740 issued on Jul. 1, 1997 to Applicant discloses a hair holder which has a cover plate to shield the spring for aesthetic purpose as well as safety purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,296 issued on Apr. 7, 1998 also to Applicant discloses a hair holder to reduce the time required for assembling the cover plate of the hair holder. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design that may save the time required for assembling the whole hair holder.